Fairy Without Wings Wikia:Manual of Style
Welcome to Fairy Without Wings Wiki's Manual of Style policy page. We recommend that users, new and old, familiarise themselves with this page so as to ensure clear, concise and consistent edits to article pages. Any page deemed to be an article must adhere to the manual of style. Exceptions can be made if the reasoning shows it is necessary to do so and will be marked as such in the article's header. Failure to adhere to the Manual of Style may result in punitive action dependent on the severity of the offence. Content Characters Articles for characters are to adhere to the following layout: #'Character Article Content Divider (CACD)' - a template that must be put for the series' prominent characters, or generally those who made appearance in many chapters. This is accomplished by entering at the very top of the article (without any additional space); further details can be found here #'Quote' - If applicable, should sum up the character's personality from a cited chapter. #'Infobox' - Completed as thoroughly as is possible with the available media; the code can be found here #'Abstract' - The first section of text, give a basic outline of the article in a maximum of three paragraphs.Abstracts should only be a summation of what is, or will be if the article is newly created, implemented in it. #'Personality' #'History' - A summary of the characters history should be written first, detailing what is known about the character in universe. Following on from the history, brief summaries of the character's actions within the arcs they appear in, in chronological order should be added. #'Relationships' - Relationships should be ordered in terms of species first; humans, dragons, spirits, demons, other. Within each, characters should be listed as females first, males second and in alphabetical order, organizations such as guilds should be placed afterward. The section should summarise what the character's relationship, from the article being written's character's perspective, with brief details about their history and what type of relationship they share. #'Abilities' #'Equipment' #'Trivia' - If applicable, provide some interesting facts about that character. #'References' - References should be implemented in accordance with the wiki format. #'Navigation' - Appropriate navigation boxes should be placed at the bottom of pages in a suitable order. Current guild/organisation, previous guilds/organisations in chronological order and species/slayer if applicable. *'Categories' - never forget to add the Spoiler category as to avoid spoiling readers. Other ones depend on the character themselves An example page adhering to the above layout can be found here. Chapters Articles for chapters are to adhere to the following layout: #'Infobox' - Links to the story arc (if applicable), previous chapter and next chapter; the code can be found here #'Opening Quote' - The one that appears above every chapter #'Abstract' - Done by writing the following; ' is the chapter of Draconichero21's ''Fairy Without Wings. #'''Summary - Should be written as concisely as possible. There is no need to give the full details, as all of that can be found by reading the chapter itself ##To make this sure for all the readers, put the following before writing the summary; Please note that this is only a short summary of the chapter. If you wish to know the full details, read the chapter! ##At the very end of the summary, an ending quote must be put, usually found after the text of every chapter #'Characters in Order of Appearance' - All the characters to be named, going by the order they appear from the beginning part to the last part ##For more than 9 characters, a scroll box must be used. You can find the code here #'Magics/Curses/Asterisks/Weapons/Abilities Used' - Self-explanatory, although the number of titles depends on which ones of the mentioned are actually applicable to the chapter itself #'Navigation' - is to be put here. *'Categories' - Add the Chapter category and never forget to add the Spoiler category to avoid spoiling the reader An example page adhering to the abovementioned layout can be found here. Magic/Curse/Blessing Articles for Magic are to adhere to the following layout: #'Infobox' - Should be completed as thoroughly as possible; the code can be found here, here and here. #'Abstract' - Should briefly describe what that particular Magic is about. #'Description' - In detail describe everything about that Magic. #'Spells' - If applicable, mention all the known spells performed using that Magic. #'Trivia' - If applicable, provide some interesting facts about the mentioned Magic. #'References' - References are to be implemented in accordance to the wiki format. #'Navigation' - Only the navigation box for either Magic, Curse, or Blessing is to be put here; done by typing , , or as appropriate. *'Categories' - Standard categories include Magic, or Curse, or Blessing and Spoiler, with the emphasis put on the latter as to avoid spoiling readers. Other categories include either Holder Magic or Caster Magic, depending on that specific Magic itself, and in some cases parent Magic, e.g. Dragon Slayer Magic. Please note that additional headers are possible, although that depends on the Magic described in the article to begin with. An article adhering to this layout can be found here. Magic Items Articles for Magic Items should adhere to the following layout: #'Infobox' - Should be completed as thoroughly as possible; the code can be found here. #'Abstract' - Should briefly describe the item, what it is, who or what it belongs to, etc. #'Appearance' - In detail, describe as accurately and concisely as possible the appearance of the item. #'Features' - If applicable, mention any specific or defining features relevant to the item. #'Equipment' - Applicable to articles about armors specifically, with the odd exception, link any equipment that makes up the set of armor and detail what purpose the equipment serves. #'Trivia' - If applicable, provide some interesting facts about the mentioned item. #'References' - References are to be implemented in accordance to the wiki format. #'Navigation' - Only the navigation box for Magic Items is to be put here; done by typing . *'Categories' - Standard categories include Magic Items and Spoiler, with the emphasis put on the latter as to avoid spoiling readers. An article adhering to this layout can be found here. Nations Articles for nations are to adhere to the following layout: #'Infobox' - Should be completed as thoroughly as possible; the code can be found here. #'Abstract' - Briefly and concisely describe the location by providing the bare essentials of information. #'Geography' - Is to be written where the location is situated, in details. #'Rule and Government' - If applicable, describe the ruling body and jural system. #'Citizens' - A table with all the known residents is to be put here. #'Demographics' - If applicable, describe the common characteristics of the location's residents, each put under its own sub-header. #'Culture' - If applicable, provide information about the culture. #'Trivia' - If applicable, provide some interesting facts about this specific location. #'References' - References are to be implemented in accordance to the wiki format. #'Navigation' - A navigation box for that location is to be put here. *'Categories' - Standard categories include Locations and Spoiler, with the emphasis put on the latter as to avoid spoiling readers. The final category is of the name as the location itself, e.g. Alvarez Empire. An article adhering to this layout can be found here. Guilds Articles for guilds are to adhere to the following layout: #'Infobox' - Should be completed as thoroughly as possible; the code can be found here. #'Abstract' - Only brief introduction is to be written here. #'Strength' - Should include remarks about the guild's major accomplishments and overall strength based on the guild's members. #'Members' - A table with all the known members is to be put here. #'Teams' - If applicable, name and describe all the teams the guild has. #'Allies' - Name and describe the guild's relations to the guilds they're in good terms with. #'Enemies' - Name and describe the guild's relations to the guilds they're in bad terms with. #'Trivia' - If applicable, provide some interesting facts about this guild. #'References' - References are to be implemented in accordance to the wiki format. #'Navigation' - The required navigation boxes include the one for all the guilds, done by typing , and the one for that specific guild itself. *'Categories' - Includes the categories Guilds and Spoiler, emphasis on the latter as to avoiding spoiling the visitor. The last one depends on the type of the guild to begin with, e.g. Legal Mage Guilds for Fairy Tail Guild. An example page adhering to the abovementioned layout can be found here. Category:Policy